Voces Armoniosas
by A girl who defies gravity
Summary: One-shot. Rachel está devastada debido a la terminaciónd e su relación con Finn. Mientras que busca a un compañero de canto, termina encontrando a un amigo.


Disclaimer:

_****__****__**Glee no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esta historia sólo es producto de una imaginación descabellada.**_

_**Ésta es una idea que se me ocurrió desde hace un timepo, pero ahora es que la escribo. Espero que les guste:D Nos vemos abajo.**_

* * *

**Voces Armoniosas**

Rachel estaba trastornada, deprimida y desesperada.

Desde que había roto con Finn — Por culpa de su besuqueo con Puck—, había intentado de todo para volver con él; desde cantarle en el auditorio, hasta ir con él a comprar un árbol de Navidad, a pesar e que ella fuese judía.

Ese día, había tratado de cantarle a Finn, pero, el desapareció cuando Rachel puso un pie en el escenario. ¿Cómo era posible que él se fuese, así, de la nada, cuando ella sólo quería cantarle alguna que otra canción de Taylor Swift?

En ese momento, Rachel deseaba hacer una cosa para consolarse un poco: cantar. Pero, no quería un solo, quería un dueto.

—¡Vamos, Mercedez! Sólo una.

—Ni lo pienses— Le djo ésta, mientras que sw servía trituras de queso.

Se fue a un lado, y se sumerigó en un remolino de chicos y chicas.

—Por favor, Tina...

—No, no, no, no y ¡no!— Dijo Tina, mientras que caminaba junto a Mike.

—¿Que tal tú, Mike?

Mike en realidad si lo pensó.

—Bueno, s...

Pero Tina le mató con la mirada.

—En realidad, debemos ir a clases de astronomía— Dijo Mike, cuando, en realidad, sólo estarían besuqueándose bajo las estrellas.

Ella resopló, y se acercó al casillero de una de las porristas.

—Hola, Brittany— Dijo Rachel.

—Hoy desayuné huevos verdes con jamón— Comentó Brittany.

Rachel rodó los ojos, y se fué de ahí; Brittany estaba demaciado loca en ese momento como para hacer un buen dueto.

Siguó insistiendo, e insistiendo, pero no lograba nada; sólo excusas y huídas por el pasillo a más de 60 kilómetros por hora —Ártie era muy rápido con su silla—.

Rachel estaba derrotada, y no sabía con quién cantar.

Suspiró pesadamente, y, se le ocurrió la idea más brillante que pudo haber ideado.

¡Iría con Kurt!

Sólo debía ir a la Academia Dalton y ¡listo!

Después de todo, Kurt le debía un favor a Rachel, ya que ésta última le había ayudado a practicar para que audicionara por un solo. Además, ella sabía lo mucho que a Kurt le agradaba cantar, y era imposible que él se negara.

Rachel condujo salvajemente hacia la Academia Dalton, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y astucia adornando su rostro.

Entró corriendo por las enormes puertas del aún más enorme edificio que era la academia para hombres. Luego, le preguntó a un chico con uniforme negro y rojo por la sala del club Glee, y, al obtener la dirección, esquivó a muchas figuras masculinas vestidas con uniformes exactamente iguales, para llegar mágicamente a las enormes puertas de madera que llevaban a el lugar donde quería encontrar a Kurt —Porque, lo más probable era que él estuviese ahí—.

Abrió la puerta con un fuerte empujón de sus delgados brazos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminando su rostro.

Ahí estaban varios chicos del coro, que practicaban una canción.

Cuando tiró la puerta, todos se detuvieron a una nota musical, un paso de la coreografía, un salto improvisado, una respiración, un parpadeo…

—Oh, yo no…— Tartamudeó Rachel, pero, levantó la barbilla, para demostrar que nada la ponía nerviosa a Rachel Berry.

—No aceptamos público de otras escuelas— Dijo un chico.

—Oh, hola, Rachel— Dijo Kurt, que se levantaba de un sillón tapizado.

—Kurt, necesitamos hablar— Dijo Rachel, ignorando a los demás chicos.

Pero, le extrañaba que Kurt estuviera sentado en vez de estar haciendo un solo, o, por lo menos, coros en el fondo.

Kurt se levantó, y fue hacia el umbral de la puerta.

Varios murmullos sonoros zumbaron cuando Rachel estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, así que asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y levantó una ceja para todos.

—Suerte en las nacionales— Ladró, con una sonrrisilla —, la necesitaran.

Alejó la cabeza y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—¿Qué quieres? — Le interrogó Kurt.

—Verás, necesito que cantes conmigo— Dijo Rachel, con su voz rápida y dominante —. Nadie más quiere cantar conmigo, y tú me debes un favor.

—Bueno...

—Kurt, te lo pido de todo corazón. No sé que le pasa a todo el mundo, en serio, ¿cómo es que nadie quiere acompañarme en un dueto?

Kurt desvió la mirada.

—Sería una buena idea, ¿sabes? He audicionado cinco veces para obtener un solo, y siempre me rechazan.

—Deben ser muy, pero muy buenos para rechazarte.

Luego, ambos se digirieron al auditorio de la Academia Dalton, e interpretaron unas cinco o seis canciones.

Se divertían como nunca, y se movían improvisadamente, cediéndose turnos en las letras de las canciones.

Kurt se sorprendió cuando descubrió lo mucho que le hacía falta Rachel. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho cantando con ella, ya que sus voces hacían perfecta armonía, y no necesitaba charlar con ella, ya que a ella le bastaba con cantar, y a él le parecía de maravilla. Rachel se dio cuenta de lo buen amigo que era Kurt, al cantar con ella, y, para demostrar que no era tan egoísta, le cedía las estrofas más largas a él.

Cuando terminaron de cantar la sexta canción, se bajaron del escenario, mientras que reían divertidos.

Pero, un par de aplausos de escucharon en el fondo. Los dos subieron al escenario, para divisar entre los asientos vacíos a su público secreto —Una idea que a ambos les encantaba—. En el fondo se observaban a un diez o doce chicos con uniformes iguales al de Kurt, que aplaudían desde el final del lugar.

Rachel y Kurt se sonrieron con complicidad, y procedieron a hacer reverencias a su público.

—Gracias, Kurt, me hacía falta— Susurró Rachel a su nuevo amigo, mientras que lo abrazaba.

—Cuando quieras, Rachel, sabes que nunca me niego a hacer algún dueto— Dijo él, mientras que le devolvía el abrazo.

—Kurt, te extraño…—Rachel se asustó— Te extrañamos mucho en Nuevas Direcciones— Comentó Rachel—. Hemos pasado muchas cosas buenas contigo, y, bueno, no hemos superado tu ida.

Kurt la miró, con una lágrima asomándose por uno de sus ojos. Se la limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, y abrazó de nuevo a su amiga.

Mientras que bajaban de la tarima, ambos recordaron los buenos momentos juntos. Cuando compitieron por cantar "Defying Gravity"; el día en que cantaron y bailaron "Bad Romance", con sus respectivos trajes de Lady Gaga; su dueto "Happy Day Are Here Again/Get Happy"… También recordaron sus enfrentamientos, y riñas, como cuando Kurt le hizó una cambio de look a Rachel, pero eso ya habían quedado en el pasado. Todo estaba olvidado. Kurt y Rachel eran dólo dos almas solitarias que vivían para la música, y tenían una conexión que nadie podía entender.

Rieron con esos recuerdos y, aunque no lo admitieran, sabían que ambos eran los amigos perfectos uno para el otro.

El público improvisado ya se había ido… Bueno, salvo uno. Blaine estaba recostado en la entrada del auditorio, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Gran presentación— Les felicitó Blaine, aunque mayormente a Kurt.

—Oh, gracias— Dijo Rachel, muy oportunista.

—¿Desde cuándo…? — Preguntó Kurt, dejando la pregunta flotar en el aire, un poco sonrojado.

—Un minuto después de que te fuiste, te seguimos algunos… Para ver que pasaba— Xplicó Blaine —. Estuvimos viendo el espectáculo.

Rachel sonrió triunfante, mientras que Kurt también lo hacía, y se sonrojaba un poco.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy— Anunció Rache, dánode sueta de que hacía un mal tercio —. Adiós Kurt, y…— Titubeó un poco, ya que no daba con el nombre del compañero de Kurt.

—Blaine— Le informó éste.

—Claro— Dijo ella.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando a Kurt y a Blaine charlando, totalmente feliz y reconfortada debido a sus recientes descubrimientos: podía confiar en Kurt, podía contar con el para cualquier cosa, y, sobre todo él pasó a ser su amigo… Su mejor amigo.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?**_

_**Dejen sus reviews:D ¿Si? ¿Sisisisisisisisisisisi?**_

_**Como sea, espero sus reviews chicos :D**_

_**Atte. A girl who defies gravity.**_


End file.
